The invention relates to microelectronics fabrication methods and devices produced by such methods.
Traditionally microelectronics have been fabricated out of inorganic materials. Although microelectronics fabricated utilizing single crystal wafers have been dominant, for special applications such as active displays in which large-area microelectronic circuits are required, polycrystalline or amorphous materials deposited on an insulating organic or inorganic substrate have been used. The fabrication of microelectronics using either crystalline or amorphous inorganic materials entails a long sequence of costly processing operations, and is generally rather complex and expensive.
Recently there has been an increased interest in exploring the commercial use of organic semiconductors as a substitute for inorganic semiconductors.